ABC of Grelliam
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: what the title says. might have mature content
1. Chapter 1

_**Absent**_

Since Will finally accepted Grell's love for him, seeing as she was desperate and she needed it, the two of them had been inseparable. They would spend their breaks together. They would walk to and from work together. They would even reap souls together. But one day Will went to knock on Grell's door so they could walk to work together, and Grell never answered. William, obviously worried about his lover, banged harder on the door. There was still no response. 'Grell keeps her spare key under the plant pot' Will thought and lifted the pot. The key was there indeed. He opened the door to see Grell's house a mess. The table was smashed to pieces. The sofa has giant rips in it. The red rug that Grell loved to sit on with Will had been burnt slightly . Will heard sobs coming from the bedroom and quickly rushed to the scene. Grell was laid on the bed crying. Her arm dripping with blood as a word had been engraved onto it. The word was "alone".

"Grell what did you do?" William asked. It was clear that this was a self inflicted wound.

"I am all alone and unloved. I'm sorry Will I am going to have to be absent from work for a while" Grell was obviously hiding something worse. The bed was staining red and she was laid on her side.

"You're not unloved. I love you " William said, sounding very out of character, "Grell what did you do?" He rolled her onto the back and saw the blood spilling out of her abdomen

"I'm sorry. I am going to have to be absent from work for a while" She repeated. She had stabbed herself.

"I understand. I will be absent from work as well for a while." He kissed her head. "I love you Grell."

 _ **Bonding**_

William and Grell have never seen eye to eye, and the higher ups have started to notice how they act towards each other. Grell flirts, Will hurts. But for once the higher ups want them to get along professionally. They have been watching Grell in the field and have decided they wanted to promote her to part of the management devision- like Will. They ignored the fact that she was Jack the ripper. They actually found that quite creative but it wasn't right. Seeing how she is in the field and how her paperwork turns out when she actually tries, they decided it was about time she got promoted. However, in order to do this, Will and Grell will have to get along.

They called both reapers to the office and told them what was going to happen. Will pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking back to his office. The higher ups sent Grell to his office and the plan to have them bond began. They locked his office from the outside, encaging Will and Grell within. Grell sat in the chair in front of Will's desk and stared at the cold reaper. She was playing with her hair trying to flirt without touching him.

Hours past and both reapers were getting agitated. Will had finished his paperwork and was now bored, whereas Grell was bored to begin with.

"You know we could do something to pass the time" Grell ran her finger up William's chest. He shivered and grabbed her wrist, stopping her flirting in such a physical way. He hated when she flirted physically. Whether that being launching herself at him or poking him. Any physical contact he hated.

"If you're suggesting being in contact with each other, you can forget it. I don't have time to-" Grell cut him off.

"We have all the time in the world darling. We are trapped in here." Grell spoke, trying to be seductive. It definitely sounded seductive and if Will had let his guard down she may have seduced him.

"Grell can't you just be quiet and not bother me like a normal person" Will spoke in a cold, harsh tone.

"I am a normal person. I'm just a bit love struck" Grell spoke. She was still trying to seduce Will with her leathery voice.

"Grell, I know your love struck. The higher ups know your love struck. The whole world knows your love struck"

"so?"

"The whole world don't need to know that. Only you do and-" Grell cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

"You talk to much " Grell said and kissed him again. Will was dumbfounded. He knew she liked him, but he didn't know how far she'd go about it. He eventually kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. The door opened.

"Mr Spears, Miss Sutcliff. The higher ups said you could-" the girl that the higher ups had sent to tell them the could leave, looked up from the note she was reading from and saw the two having a make out session. "-leave now " she finished and walked away.

William pulled away from the kiss.

"You may now go" He spoke to Grell.

"Awe it's a shame. I was enjoying our Bonding session." Grell winked. "Same time tomorrow?"

"If you want. " Will answered. Grell skipped out happily.

 _ **Chase**_

Grell was watching Will work. She always did this. It interested her watching him work. If only he noticed her. She wanted so bad for him to see her for who she was and for him to notice her. She flirted with him lots, maybe too much- but that's what you do when you are in love.

"Thinking about Mr Spears again?" the blond haired reaper asked.

"Always Ronnie dear. " Grell responded, "I gave him enough hints didn't I? "

"You gave him A LOT of hints " Ronald answered.

"Then why doesn't he know I like him? Is he ignoring me?"

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?

"No..."

"Tell him."

"No" Grell denied.

"Why not?" Ronald asked.

"The thrill is in the chase not the capture " she answered. Someone once told her this and she agreed with it, but she did wish she had caught Will already.

"Ask him out Grell-Senpai "

"I can't do that"

"Fine I'll ask him out for you"

"No I'll do it" Grell stood up. Grell started to walk to him but then noticed a girl talking to him. She pressed her lips against Will's. Grell felt her heart break and she ran out, her eyes balling with tears.

Will pushed the girl off him.

"I'm sorry. I am in love with someone else. Now if you don't mind I have to chase her down the corridor" the girl looked sad at him but nodded. Will chased Grell. When he finally caught Grell he grabbed her hand. Her make up had ran but she still looked beautiful.

"I had to chase you all the way here to tell you I love you" Will said. Grell was shocked, she didn't know what to say. This was a dream come true for her. Maybe the thrill isn't in the chase, but in the capture afterall.

 _ **Death**_

"Where is she?" William asked Ronald as he ran into work. The reaper hq had been attacked by demons the day before, and being part of the management devision Will was dragged away from the attack. He got the list of those who are presumed dead and Grell's name was on it. He and Grell had hooked up months ago and he had asked her hand in marriage. Ronald pointed to the makeshift morgue that they had made for the many dead or dying.

Will ran in and instantly spotted Grell. Her hair. She is the only reaper with red hair. It wasn't hard to find her. He rushed to her side and collapsed to his knees. Her eyes were closed, her face lifeless and pale. Slash wounds all over her chest. She... Was dead. Will's glasses fogged up because he had started to cry.

"She saved many reapers sir" Eric said. He too looked like he was grieving. "Her and Alan both sacrificed their lives to save us. She definitely killed the most demons"

"how many attacked?"

"5000. Grell killed 1589 before she got hit and was unable to continue. She was such an amazing reaper."

"Alan died as well... How are you holding up Slingby?"

"I'm not. I lost the love of my life and my best friend. It's hard but we need to move on."

"I could never move on from Grell" Will said and kissed her cheek. "Till death do us part Grell. I will be joining you soon so you better not be slacking off."

"Wait sir. What do you mean you'll be joining her soon? You're not going to-" Eric was cut off by the blood splatter hitting his face. William had stabbed himself with his own death scythe. He had killed himself to be with her.

"Till death do us part. Not really though. We won't part in death darling" a voice said to Will. He was hallucinating while his cinematic record was flying out of him.

"Grell..." He muttered.

"You died for me. You could have lived for me." She placed her hand on his cheek. "But I am happy your staying with me" Grell placed her lips on Will's then everything went black. Eric had cut the record. William T Spears had perished.


	2. Chapter 2

Eloping

It is tradition for when a man asks a woman to marry him, they have it in a church with friends and family there to watch, but Will and Grell don't have any family left alive from what they could remember. Ronald volunteered to be William's best man- Will didn't have much of a choice- and the Undertaker said he would give Grell away to him.

"I'm going to wear a white dress and stand in front of everyone with my handsome man." Grell said excitedly. Her and Will were out choosing the flowers.

"You will be the most beautiful girl in the room" William poked her nose and she giggled. Will didn't smile though. He never thought he would get married and now that he is, the idea of a big wedding scared him.

"You don't seem happy love. What's wrong?" Grell's arms latched around Will and she rest her chin on his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes.

"What do you mean?" Will pushed up his glasses. "I am perfectly fine." She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good. I just thought of something which would defy convention and would be very rebellious" Grell giggled. Will looked at her.

"I'm not much of a rebel Grell and I don't like to defy convention"

"I know. I know, but just hear me out because I know you don't like the idea of a big wedding."

"I'm listening..."

"Let's elope" Grell suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Who would the witnesses be? Remember we need at least two."

"Well we kind of promised Ronnie and Undie. So them I guess. Shall we do it tomorrow?"

"We can do it today if you like."

"I'd like that. Yes." So Grell and Will rushed to get Ronnie and Undie so they could get married. A typically normal elope. They still got the honeymoon after it. A well-deserved break for Will. They were happy they were now married.

"Guess it's time we try and start a family" Will spoke which shocked Grell a lot.

Fame

Grell had always loved attention. She loved it more than anything- however William didn't. He always liked to be the quite one who got on with his work without any complaints. But Will had to learn to accept attention from a certain red haired reaper. He loved how she came to bother him every day and put a little fun into his life.

When the Jack the ripper incident started everyone knew who the cause of it was, especially William was. The only problem was that they couldn't catch the notorious mass murderer. To be brutally honest- Will didn't want to catch Grell.

Grell became very famous around the reaper realms and William hated it. He would go as far as saying he was jealous of her popularity. Then she came in and all the attention was put on him as she flirted with him.  
"Grell…" William spoke one morning as Grell came into his office to rant.

"Yes my darling?" She asked. He took her hand.

"You know you're quite famous" William smiled.

"Well yes, I know that. Only this morning I was asked to sign autographs." Grell gloated. The way she smirked at the end of that sentence made William go insane. He scowled on the inside. He wanted her.

"And if I were to be your boyfriend, would that make me famous too?" William asked. Her jaw dropped.

"Willy… Are you asking me out?" Grell asked astonished at him.

"Just answer my question Sutcliff…"

"Well yeah I guess it would…"

"What if we kept the relationship secret?"

"No then."

"Will you go out of me?" William whispered, hoping no one would hear him. Grell squealed.

"YES!" she screamed over excitedly.

"Shush. It's a secret." Grell nodded at him and quickly put her lips against Williams. William kissed back but then she pulled away.

"I have work to be doing sir" She smiled and skipped off out of his office.

Gentle

William and Grell had hooked up not long ago, and so Grell was a lot clingier than she usually was. Will decided he needed a break from her so he sent her out on a reap. This reap would have taken 2 days for a normal reaper, but he expected Grell to be back within the day. Being the A average reaper she is, she could handle this right? So he sent her out and she promised she'd be back before supper. Supper was 5 hours ago and so William is getting really worried. He thought about going to look for her but just as he was getting ready to go, she stumbled through the door looking like hell.

"Where have you been?" William asked. Grell just looked at him and giggled. She collapsed onto the floor and William wasn't quick enough to catch her. He rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Easy. Be gentle Willy" Grell moaned out in pain as he lifted her off the ground.

"What happened?" Will asked as he laid her across the couch. He helped her get her arms out of the sleeves of her coat- that's when he saw the blood drying on her white shirt. Grell could tell he was looking at the blood. "Yours?"

"Yeah. That's nothing, you should see the demon" She tried to laugh it off, but the laughing hurt so she stopped. Will ripped her shirt off, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was, which made her blush bright red. He went to get his first aid box from under the sink in his bathroom and came back looking through it for bandages. Grell had a stab wound in her side. She will heal from it, but it will take time and will be incredibly painful. Will carefully began to wrap the bandage around her waist. She hissed in pain at it touching her injury.

"Sorry, I will try to be more gentle" William apologised and continued wrapping before tying a knot so the bandage didn't come undone. Grell looked at William and placed her lips on his.

"Be gentle tonight while we are in bed" She winked and it was now William's turn to blush.

Handsome

The annual reaper ball was coming up. Guy's choice. Many of the women had been chosen to go already. Ronald had a date. Alan and Eric had dates (which surprisingly wasn't each other). Even the undertaker had a date. Grell knew any man would want to take her, but she was only going to accept one man. The single man who doesn't feel like going. Giving up on hope that he would ask her, Grell decided she wasn't going to go. She planned on just having a quiet night in.

Will, on the other hand, had a lot of work to catch up on because Grell had caused him to have more work than necessary. For once he fancied going to the ball, but he doubted any one would accept him. They probably all had dates already anyway.

"Hiya Mr Spears" the blonde haired reaper, Ronald Knox, said cheerfully as he made his way into Will's office.

"What is it Knox? You handing in your finished paper work?" Will asked and pushed his spectacles up his face.

"Nah. I have a couple of pages left to do. I'll be done later. I was just wondering if you had a date for the ball" Ronald smiled.

"I'm not gay Knox. And I wouldn't go with you-"

"No. No. No. No. No- I don't mean go with me. It's just that a girl I know hasn't been asked yet and I was thinking you could ask her." Ronald quickly interjected and explained.

"Perhaps I will. I will go if I finish all my work. Now who is your friend? I should probably ask if she is interested first." Will spoke and stood.

"Grell-senpai" Ronald smirked. William looked at him.

"Sutcliff hasn't been asked?" William asked in astonishment.

"No she has by many men. But she said she's waiting for a special man to ask her. Maybe that man is you, you know how she admires you sir." Ronald smiled and waited for a response.

"Thank you Knox, I shall go ask Grell now." William walked out and headed to Grell's desk.

Grell was filing her nails rather than doing her paperwork when Will got to her. He asked her and she squealed with excitement. William picked her up from her apartment at 7 and headed for the ball. They danced nearly the full night and near the end of it they went outside to look at the stars together.

"Grell. Why did you reject all the men that asked you?" William asked taking her hand as they looked up at the night sky.

"I was waiting for my handsome prince to ask me." She responded then looked at him "and my handsome prince asked me eventually." Grell giggled and pecked his lips before walking back inside to get a drink.


End file.
